Memories of Daddy
by SherlockMycroft
Summary: She took him. She took my daddy, the one person who would protect me from the mean people, who helped me as a child. I know now the corruption of the Little Sisters, but he was still my father. And I won't let her keep us apart. The Little Sisters can help me, I know... Rated T for blood and violence, some crude language but not much.
1. Chapter 1

Two yellow dots pierced the darkness with a soft, clear glow. The winding network of tunnels was connected to several openings in the great city, the tube shaped, little passageways pitch black to all but the girls who navigated them with such ease. The two dots were the shining mark of a Little Sister, a little girl less than 9, whose eyes were like two lights, completely gold without a hint of white or other color. This little girl crawled clumsily but knowingly through the narrow tunnel, the passageway just big enough for a girl of six, responding faithfully to the familiar pounding on the side of a nearby vent. The ring of the two, low blows on the side of the golden opening was certainly her daddy's; her sharpened, though still childish, senses could detect the slight defects in the glove of his suit, and the way his boots sounded as he backed away slightly from the vent in anticipation of her arrival. She clutched the little doll she had made tightly in her hand, doll-making being a common skill among Little Sisters, and smiled as she clambered up the sudden incline in the tunnel.

The Little Sister rested her left arm on the opening, her hand dangling over the ledge slightly as she looked into the face of her daddy's suit, and she stretched out her other arm to show her Daddy the doll, which she had made to look just like him. "Look Daddy," her sweet, childish voice was accompanied by a lower, stranger tone, one that was present in all Little Sister's voices. "It's you!" Her daddy reached up to catch her as she fell into his arms trustfully, and he lowered her from the opening as gently as his heavy suit would allow. She grabbed a harvesting needle from beside the vent, a tool that consisted of a long needle, a soft handle, and a bottle with a nipple to hold the blood she harvested and for her to drink it. Her white dress rustled softly as her nice white shoes hit the ground, and she took Daddy's hand, pulling him along and exclaiming, "Let's go out to play, Daddy!"

They walked along the corridor, her Daddy looking in one of the windows that showed the underwater world and also his golden suit. She could feel a slight dampness in her shoes, but before her eyes the world was a bright, beautiful home, the red carpet trailing before her as she pulled Daddy along. Daddy, silent as usual, was walking along calmly, and the smell of an Angel filled with ADAM reached her nose, tickling it alluringly. With one look at her Daddy, the girl ran ahead, around a corner and up a single flight of stairs to see an Angel lying on the ground, belly glowing white with ADAM. This one was a beautiful woman, with a long red dress, surrounded by rose petals and two shining wings, though she was lying on her tummy unlike the others. She knelt by the Angel, her special vision going away as she stabbed the needle into her neck to drain the blood and began to Gather. Immediately she could see the blood around the mangled corpse, the woman's clothes stained red in the cold blue light of the ocean. The floor was dirt and cracked concrete, and the false carpet faded away. Luckily the sweet smell of ADAM drowned out the sight of reality and the woman's mutated features, and the Little Sister stood up to drink the life giving substance happily as her daddy caught up to her. She coughed up some ADAM for Daddy pleasantly, licking her lips and giggling as some of it splattered on the ground. She turned to a doorway behind her and sniffed the air.

"More Angels, Daddy!" She exclaimed at the sweet scent. "This way!" She waved her arm for him to follow and dashed towards the doorway, her special sight once again activated so she could see the false beauty. An automatic door moved open once she was near, and she followed her nose past the fancy people who were dressed for the New Year's Eve party. She ran around a corner to her right and through another doorway to her left, running down the stairs to look for the Angel. She stopped when she didn't see one where she expected, and then she saw four people running towards her. And Daddy was nowhere in sight.

She screamed, and shouted, "DADDY!" as they approached her. People were BAD, they want her ADAM! They were coming too close, they weren't allowed to get this close to her, she was a Little Sister! She could hear them coaxing her to come with them, but she couldn't! People were bad! She must stay with Daddy, and could only see Angels if they were sleeping! One of the men stepped forward and began trying to wrestle her harvesting needle from her grip.

"Give me that!" His gruff voice growled, accompanied by the woman's, who said, "Come with us, little girl," as she gripped her wrench. The Little Sister's sight changed as she was flung to the ground upon losing her grip on the handle, fear keeping her from shouting again. She could clearly see the people's hideousness, their untidy clothes and dirty, mean faces. Her gut wrenched as she rolled over to see the man who had taken her needle, and finally jumped when she heard a loud thump and a squish. She saw it was her daddy, who had landed on one of the men and squashed his head, and crawled backwards on her back so Daddy could get the splicers.

"You want some, big guy?" the mean man jeered at her daddy, stabbing his arm with her needle and injecting the leftover ADAM into his system, allowing electricity to flow through his body. He turned to her daddy and blasted him with a powerful bolt of electricity. The Little Sister stood up clumsily and backed to Daddy's side, looking at the splicers fearfully as she moved by her daddy.

The holes in Daddy's helmet began glowing red as he grew hostile, for these splicers were hurting his little girl. They must be stopped, he had to protect her at all costs. He shook off the electricity as the other man who was still alive walked up to him, drawing back the arm holding the metal pipe to strike Daddy, but he never got the chance. Her daddy started up his drill and smashed the man in the stomach, grinding his guts and splattering his blood to the floor before tossing him a good ten feet away to an inactive vita chamber, where the man lay in a sorry heap. The woman tried her luck next, approaching Daddy somewhat warily, but Daddy simply smashed her out of the way, without even activation his drill. The little girl kept behind her daddy while he fought, saddened to see blood rather than the pretty rosepetals she liked to see when he fought away baddies, but still feeling very safe as her daddy turned to the last man, and knocked him to the ground. He started up his drill again, but missed when the man rolled out of the way. The man grabbed some sort of odd green ball, and the little girl ran around her daddy, by a short flight of steps, to see him beat this last one. The man threw the green ball, and immediately she knew something was wrong with her daddy.

The seeing holes in his helmet glowed bright green instead of yellow or red, and she looked at him curiously as he stopped attacking. What happened to her daddy? She stood, one hand at her side and the other over her mouth in worry and confusion. Then, she heard a familiar, cold voice, and turned to the steps to see a woman walking down.

"There we are. He's perfectly safe now," The woman, dressed in a knee length white dress much like the Little Sister's with a black coat on top, walked next to the girl. The girl tried to run to her Daddy, but the woman grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back. "_This_ is not your daughter," she said severely to her daddy. "Do you understand?" the green glow in his windows intensified. "Her name is Eleanor, and she is mine," Eleanor clasped her hands together fearfully and pulled them to her chest, fear making her see everything how it was, see this woman how she was.

"Now, kneel, please," she ordered Daddy calmly, and Eleanor watched in confusion as he keeled clumsily. Why was daddy listening to Miss Lamb?

"Remove your helmet," the next command came, and her daddy did it, letting outside air reach his face and letting her see his face clearly.

"Now, take the pistol," Miss Lamb slowly pulled out the black gun to hand to Daddy, slow but not at all hesitant, and he took it.

"Place it against your head," The green glow in his eyes intensified as he seemed to fight whatever was controlling him, but it was too strong, and he did as she told him. Eleanor put her hands to her mouth, horror at the sudden realization of what Miss Lamb was going to make her daddy do keeping her mute. Her throat closed up, and her hands shook as she looked at her father. She took a step back, the horror within her growing ever stronger as the pistol barrel touched his temple.

"Fire," Eleanor looked up at Miss Lamb, then back at her Daddy.

_No... no... _this single thought played over in her mind as she turned to her father. Finally she seemed to break through the spell, and she jumped forward and reached to her daddy just as he fired the pistol. Her voice shook off the deep ring as she let one word escape her lips in a horrified shriek.

"DADDY!"


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled me along the corridor, her thin white hand closed around my little wrist with an iron grip. I hit her, kicked and shouted, tears streaming down my face as I fought to go back to Daddy. He was the only one who fought for me, and now she was taking him away. I begged to see him, all the time screaming Daddy in between sobs and pleas. It felt so wretchedly wrong to be separated from him; she was pulling me away so fast, I couldn't mourn for him. She took no notice, and yanked me along the ugly corridor with the one surviving splicer at hand to keep me from escaping. My shoes scraped against the beaten floor, my teary eyes unable to relax into their Little Sister sight from grief. My memories were not normally clear, but one memory stood out; our special sight would not fade unless we were afraid or gathering. I suppose grief is enough of a stimulant to replace fear. Finally Miss Lamb stopped, took my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes.

"Stop this," she ordered coldly. "He is not your father. I am your mother, and your only other family is the Rapture Family."

"No," I sobbed, trying to twist away from her grip. "No, he's my daddy. You're not my-" I hiccuped and coughed, unable to say the word. "I need to be with Daddy! I wanna see my daddy!"

"He is _not_ your father!" she took my hand again and began leading me through the hallway, and I continued to kick and sob as she dragged me along. The hallways went by in a blur; the dripping water from leaks in the ceiling would splatter around me, slightly dampening my dress and mixing with the tears staining my cheeks. We passed through several doorways, and soon I began to notice Miss Lamb was doing something strange. Though my Little Sister sight had come back, I could see she was staying against the walls, and whenever a person came by we would move through another doorway. My tears continued to fall, but I could see we were trying not to be seen, for whatever reason. After walking awhile, Miss Lamb sighed, and kneeled by me, never loosening her grip.

"I thought I wouldn't need this, but your sobbing is making you a nuisance," She pulled out a syringe and my eyes widened as I tried to break away. "Struggling will only make it worse," she murmured coldly, and she pulled up my hand and poked it with the needle, squirting it with the clear substance in the syringe.

I staggered, and she caught me in her arms, picking my small form up easily as I fought sleep. "Daddy..." I whispered. The world began to swirl, exhaustion making my mind numb. For a moment, I felt like I was in Daddy's arms again. "T-time to go to the hidey-hole, da..." I breathed.

Everything went black.

* * *

I felt as though I was lying in my old room. I was lying there with no sense of time, my eyes fluttering open occasionally to see the world in almost a dream-like state. The walls looked pink and pleasant, and a few toys were lying in one corner, giving me a fleeting sensation of familiarity. I could see large windows in front of me, the lights soft and blurry when I got a fleeting glance at the golden window sills. Occasionally Miss Lamb would stand before me, her features gentle and clothing beautiful in my sleepy, calm gaze. But most of all, I dreamed.

Of the dreams I had, I could only remember three. They were very similar, but grew worse each time I had them.

The first dream I remember, I was Gathering with my Daddy. He stood behind me, golden gun ready to chase away baddies and leave behind rose petals for when I had finished. For some reason, when I bent down to pierce the Angel's neck with my needle, my special vision didn't fade. The angel was smiling as she stayed asleep, and no one came after me. I drank the tasty ADAM-filled blood, smiling as I licked my lips. It seemed this was the most delicious Gather we had ever been on. Daddy took my hand and pulled me up on his back, and he began walking along the beautiful corridor littered with Angels.

The second time, I was Gathering in the same place. Everything seemed normal, my special vision fading when I began to harvest, and when the splicers came, Daddy shot them all down. I finished and gave Daddy his ADAM, and he allowed me to walk through the hallway. My Little Sister sight returned, and we began moving on to the next corpses. However, when I began working on the second one, more baddies came, and my father fought them bravely. They tried approaching me, their bulging, deformed faces sneering at me as they tried to persuade me to go with them. None frightened me as much as the women, their touch like electricity through my skin, the feeling so real that I could scarcely have thought it a dream. Finally my Daddy fought them all off, and he picked me up and carried me away from the glowing Angels.

The third time was the worst. We were certainly in the same place, but I could see everything with icy clarity. The underwater light casting an eerie, blue glow in the hall, the rose petals gone and replaced by dark patches of blood, some of it shining grossly. I sat by the first Angel, stabbing its neck for the third time in the course of these dreams, and the splicers came immediately. They all had guns, and were shooting at Daddy mercilessly. He flicked flames at them, and they burned to death grotesquely, skin boiling and clothing singed. Others he would zap, the bodies convulsing as the terrible energy shot through them. Never had I seen their plight so, even during a Gather they would not die so wretchedly. Their blood splattered the walls as Daddy shot them down, and I quickly finished Gathering, gagging as the blood tasted strangely metallic, at which point my Daddy picked me up. Though I was not very afraid, my Little Sister vision would not come, and I watched my Daddy shoot down baddie after baddie, making his way through the dark, dingy hallway slowly and surely. Then the unthinkable happened.

A stray bullet from one of the splicers hit my leg. There was terrible moment of pain before my leg healed itself, the ADAM in my system patching up the wound, but my light grunt of pain was enough to distract Daddy for a second. The splicers took this time to rush him, firing their guns relentlessly. He fell to the ground and I was flung off his back. I screamed, but couldn't hear anything but the guns, my voice empty in the chaos. They were beating him, killing him, and I was helpless and terrified. The blood I saw horrified me like never before, blood that could be my Daddy's, and was unable to do anything but stare with my eyes wide. One of the splicers finally noticed I was alone, and motioned for others to grab me. I screamed, finally able to hear my high, purely little-girl shriek as they grabbed my arms an legs. Two women grabbed my legs, and it felt like my flesh was melting at their touch, like when Daddy had used Incinerate! before. I kicked and twisted, trying to wrench one of my limbs from their grasp, but they dragged me away into the shadows of the hallway where there weren't windows. I managed to turn around and see my daddy lying on the ground, his armor dull and bloodstained. I screamed for him, my voice hoarse, but he did not move. The splicers quickly retreated into the darkness, the four that were carrying me moving in slow motion. I screamed for my daddy one last time, and then I was consumed by darkness.


End file.
